classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota Chaser
The Toyota Chaser is a mid-size car produced by the Toyota Motor Company, Japan. Most were 4-door sedans, with the 2-door coupe discontinued after the first generation. It was introduced on the 1976 Toyota Mark II platform, and was sold new by Toyota only in Japan together with the Toyota Cresta at Toyota Vista Store dealerships. The Toyota Chaser has been known as one of the 'triplet sedans' of Toyota, because it shares the same chassis with the Toyota Cressida/Mark II, available at Toyopet Store locations, and the Cresta, and afforded Toyota the opportunity to sell one platform at two different dealership sales channels. Most of the models use double wishbone suspension with coil springs, especially beginning with the X81 series. The Chaser and its platform sisters are considered a rung below the Crown, allowing Toyota to offer a sedan with similar levels of luxury content, yet offering buyers lower tax liability and a more sporty image with a slightly smaller body length, powered by the 2.5-litre 1-JZ engine. The Chaser initially was the competitor to the Nissan Skyline coupe and sedan. 1st Generation (1977-1980) The Chaser was first produced in July 1977 with chassis codes X30, X31, X40 and X41. They were powered by the 4-cylinder 1.8 L 3T-U, 4-cylinder 2.0 L 18R-U and 6-cylinder 2.0 L M-U/M-EU engines - all single cam engines tuned for economy rather than performance. All models were listed as typical of larger Toyota sedans. In order to provide buyers with a luxury sports sedan, but not incur tax consequences for exceeding dimension regulations, the vehicle was limited to an engine size at 2000cc as well as dimensions under 4.7 m (15.4 ft) long, 1.7 m (5.6 ft) wide, and 2 m (6.6 ft) high. The Chaser was offered as a competitor to the Nissan Skyline coupe and sedan. 2nd Generation (1980-1984) Production swapped to the X51 and X61 Chaser in 1980, with the addition of the 6-cylinder 2.0 L 1G-EU (single cam) and 1G-GE (twincam) engines. Body styles offered were a four-door sedan and 4-door hardtop, no longer offering the 2-door hardtop with this generation. The "Avante" trim level had a sport tuned suspension using Michelin tires. This generation saw a new competitor from Nissan called the Nissan Leopard with a lower asking price in comparison to the Japanese market favorite, the Skyline. 3rd Generation (1984-1988) This series first appeared in August 1984. The "Avante" series previously introduced became a luxury upgrade starting with this generation and body styles were reduced again to a 4-door hardtop only. The exterior dimensions of this car were slightly smaller in comparison to sister cars Mark II and Cresta, but the Chaser was more performance oriented, while maintaining the advanced features and luxurious interior of the Cresta. October 1985, Mark II / Cresta 1G-GTEU vehicles equipped with "GT twin turbo" has appeared. Disc brakes are larger in diameter, and was now equipped with bucket seats, but Toyota's TEMS electronic suspension wasn't installed. Only Chaser "GT twin turbo S" 5-speed MT that there was only low-cost upgrades (early types only.) Minor change in August 1986. 1G-GEU engine improvements, LPG engine change 3Y-PU, larger bumpers, front grille and changes in, substantial efforts were made to the equipment. Was popular in early-type rear combination lamps are kept to a minor change. January 1987 a special edition "Lordley" was released, May 1987 a special edition "Chaser Avante" was released. August 1987 special edition "New Extra XG Chaser" was released. September 1987 2L, 2L-T 1986 car emissions compliance engine was introduced. January 1988 special edition "Avante Supra" released as a companion to the third generation Supra. April 1988 special edition "with extra XG Auto Air Conditioner" launch. Category:Toyota Category:Post-war